Talk:Sangheili Major
Name Once again not trying to cause controversy, just using simple logic. First off if you are going to stick with sangheili, it should be the second word, as the correct term would be "Major Sangheili", because only grunts have their rank second. Second, why are we mixing english with the sangheili language? Major is an english word, and this wiki is all over the place on so called "correct terms" and whatnot. We have an article called "Special Operations Elite", and "Sangheili Major". We need some sort of unity. And mixing english with elitish makes no sense, so I suggest naming the article "Major Elite". --Justin Time 08:57, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Half Commander? What the hell they're not called that. Justin Time 01:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :In the very beginning of Halo:The Flood, "half-commander" is mentioned. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 02:02, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Interesting, what an odd name for them... --Justin Time 06:50, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Makes sense though, if an Ultra is considered a Commander, then a Major should be a Half-Commander. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 18:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) **Yes yes, I wouldve expected something more like subcommander, but half commander makes sense I guess. --Justin Time 21:12, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Domo That name makes me think of Domo-kun. Not very flattering to the Covenant. --Dragonclaws 11:40, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :hehe...=D Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 19:30, 2 January 2007 (UTC) What does the domo mean? All I know is that it was mentioned in Ghost's of Onyx.--Fragg3d 02:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Where in the book does it say that minors and majors are actually minor domos and major homos I mean domos? I would like to know exactly what it says, and in any case the page numbers would be useful. -- Justin Time 01:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :The Major Domos are called that only a few times in the books. Since they are universally recognized as "Major" and "Major Domo" is used just as uncommonly as "Half-Commander" the page is moved to Major Elite. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 18:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Thats what I was thinking but I didnt think it was a big deal so I didnt say anything. :-) --Justin Time 21:12, 3 August 2007 (UTC) shields in the artical it says there shields are equal to zealots this is a lie zealots shields are higher rank and ultras shields are tougher than majors but ultras are lower in rank than zealots so this should be removed. User:Kami-Sama specops red why when all your team are dead in the level Quarantine Zone and half jaw drops off his finest team why is there a red elite is it a normal major elite or is it some kind of commando major. tar In Halo 3 there is only one Red guy who seems to be shipmaster's (half Jaw) second in Cammand mabe thats him he is seen in 2 Cutscenes talks in one and in the level Floodgate were he speaks with the Arbiter and and is seen later but I forgot the level. Do Red Elites Actually Throw Plasma Grenades in Halo 2 I know they dont in Halo CE but I dont own Halo 2. Can someone enlighten me (do other elites, like minors, ultras, zealots, or honor guards use them too?) Majors only apear on flood gates??? the artical says that majors only appear on Flood gates but that is not true there are a few randomly generated Majors and minor's on the level Covenant. User:Captain-One * I'm going to change this. pic Hope no body minds but i've added a picture of an H3 major elite to the artical User:Captain-One H3 Shield strength I was playin the level the covenant and i was wondering how strong the major and minor shields were, so i wiped out my human pistol and started shooting and it took 5 shots with the pistol to take down the minors shield and 8 for the major, i did the same thing again but this time with a assult rifle and i counted the littel bullets on my hood to see how many shots it took me to take down the shield (i know i', sad) any way it took 13 shots with a Assult Rifle to take down the minors shield and 16 for the major (16 shots being half a round of amo, so heres my question, are the majors shields weaker in H3 compared to the last two games. User:Captain-One Ark Cutscene Elite The bright-red armored Elite in the Ark cutscene (the one informing the Shipmaster that their forces are outnumbered) appears to have the Mark of Shame on his armor, along with some Covenant symbols. If someone could post a screenshot, that's be great. Perhaps we could translate the text? The odd thing is, rather than being branded, á la Arbiter, it's actually a neat design on the armor itself. Kurai-sama 11:30, 7 November 2007 (UTC)